he broke my heart
by starfire92
Summary: Richard promised Kori he would love her, but when kori sees richard making out with another girl she runs away but Raven stays with her, but someone else is also there to help NOW COMPLETE
1. how could he

" Kori, come on wake up!" yelled an angry Rachel

Kori began to open her eyes stretching

" Your going to be late for your photo shoot!" Rachel said putting on 2 black earrings.

" Im coming!" Kori ran to her closet and picked up a black tank top with ripped jeans. She was trying to look for her bag under the pile of clothes when she found a ring on the floor she picked it up but than threw it against the wall remembering what had happened.

_Flashback_

"_Richard do u love me"? Said a brunette girl sitting next to Richard in his room_

"_Of course I love you, I always will" Kori had backed up almost shocked when she saw the couple kiss._

_Starfire was coming to ask Robin something when she herd talking she walked up to the door which was cracked open and watched as he broke her heart._

_She tripped backwards watching as a shadow came to the door hearing a thump._

"_Starfire?" he said " I..I can explain" he said watching as tears streamed down her face._

"_How could you… I thought you loved me!" she said beginning to back up as he leaned down on the floor trying to calm her down. He put his hand on her shoulder _

" _Starfire..pls" _

_She smacked his hand off and backed up _

" _No..no..no…how could you" she said grabbing her head and closing her eyes._

"_starfire …I..I'm srr.." she got up before he could finish she ran down the hall before she fell down against the rocks as she looked at the ocean and to her engagement ring…_

"_Starfire wait" Raven ran after her. _

"_Nothing you can say will make me stay!" she snapped getting up from the ground._

"_I won't force you to stay but let me come with you" she said _

"_Starfire we can take care of each other, well be fine"_

_End of flashback_

Ever since they've been living with each other, Raven was standing next to the door.

She put a hand on Kori's shoulder, " Come on Kori, your going to be late."

Kori stood up grabbing her purse, she walked to the door looking one more time at the ring.


	2. I have a date?

Kori had walked to work, she was a model for the most famous magazine, Infashion (made it up lol).

As soon as Kori got to the elevator an arm stretched out to block her entrance into the elevator.

"Hi Cutie" said Xavier Red smiling, he had grayish eyes with black hair, he had long black bangs covering his forehead.

Kori rolled her eyes not in the mood for this daily routine

"So how about you accompany me to dinner tonight?" he said giving his cute smile.

Kori hated to admit it but she actually did like him. But she didn't want to go out after what happened, she couldn't stand another disappointment.

" I'm sorry Xavier… but I…" she didn't want to disappoint him he's loved her for a long time.

"Let me guess your still mad about Robin?" he said

"H..how'd you know?" she said

"I know things, well you take as long as you need but I will be waiting cutie" he said winking and walking away.

She smiled and got into the elevator, he knew he was trying to be nice to her. And she decided she wouldn't kill her to go on a date. She let the elevator go and ran up to him.

" Hey Xavier.."

"Yes?" he said a smile spreading across his face he knew she would come around.

" Maybe I could go on a date tonight?" she said looking down fidgeting with her hands.

" Great! I'll pick you up at 8:00" he said giving a goodbye smile and running off to his work.

"I wonder why he even works at this place?" she whispered to herself smiling and rolling her eyes she finally got into the elevator and got to her floor.

"There you are!" yelled Karen running to her and grabbing her arm and dragging her to the dressing rooms " Get in there your so behind"

"Yo Karen, where you want these donuts!" yelled Victor holding onto the boxes.

"Just put them there" said Karen pointing to a large table.

"Thanks Vic"

"No problem" Victor said putting the donuts on the table.

Kori came out wearing a pink dress with flowers on the bottom and a messy up-do. Kori walked with her clicking heals to the photo shoot area.

" You look great!" said Karen walking to her camera.

"Ummm… Karen do u mind if I borrow this for tonight…?" said Kori emberassed.

" Why?" she said curious grabbing a doughnut from the table.

" I…I have a date" she finally managed to say

" You have a date…?" Victor said almost spitting out his doughnut he thought she would never date again.

**Note to reader.. victor and gar still stayed in contact with kori and rachel**


	3. he has changed

" With who!" Karen yelled running to Kori happy for her.

" Do you rember Red X?" Victor dropped his doughnut

"What how can you have a date with him?" Victor screamed

"He's changed! He really did!" Kori knew he's changed ever since he had comforted her when she had just found out about Robin.

" NO! you'll be killed Kori if you go out with him! He's tricking you!"

" I think I can take care of myself!" she yelled crossing her arms.

" **Could you take care of yourself after Robin left you!"** Victor wished he hadn't said that

" K..kori I'm srry" She backed up shocked at what he said

"I thought you were my friend!" she ran off grabbing her clothes and running to the door.

" Wait..Kori!" yelled Karen giving a deadly stare at Victor.

"Why'd you have to do that you know better!" she snapped at Victor.

Kori ran from the elevator to the front door, Xavier saw her crying and ran after her.

" Kori what's wrong" he said as she rested her back against a wall outside.

" Nothing I'm okay" she said forcing a weak smile.

" No your not okay let me drive you home" he said smiling

" No it's okay" she said but he grabbed her arm and walked her to his car. He opened the door for her and she sat down.

"Thank you"

"No problem, soo… do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Its nothing, really, I'm fine just very tired"

" Okay what ever you say well where almost to you house." He said making a left turn.

" Okay here we are" he parked next to her apartment.

Kori got out as he walked her to the entrance. "Again Thank you" she smiling, Victor was wrong he was nice, and he definitely changed.

" Um Kori are you still willing for tonight..? I mean if your up to it I'd understand if you said no"

"I'd love to, see you at 8" he smiled and waved her goodbye.


	4. she always knows when im lying

Kori opened her apartment door and threw her keys on a table. Rachel lifted her head from the laptop she was typing on.

"Why are you home early, you didn't get fired did you?"

"No!" said kori walking over to the table and pulling up a chair.

"Than why are you home early?" Rachel kept her eyes now on her laptop as she wrote her new upcoming book.

" I wasn't feeling well" she lied looking away. Some how Rachel always knew when she was lying.

"Kori why are you lying?" she said closing her laptop giving her a glare.

"Okay… I have a date tonight and Victor didn't approve" hoping she wouldn't ask who he was.

"Who is he?" _O boy why'd she have to ask that? _

"His name is Xavier" _I hope she doesn't know who he was._

" O, well have fun, but why did Victor snap?"

_Phew she doesn't know…_

"Well not sure" Kori said quickly getting up before Rachel can realize she was lying …again.

Kori ran to her room, she was still wearing her dress from the photo shoot a little thankful that she ran out with it, but still hurt of what happened.

It was 7:55 and she was almost ready putting on some make up and picking a new bag to go with the outfit. She herd the door bell ring and ran to the door.

"Rachel I will see you later" she said waiting for a replay before opening the door.

"Okay bye." Shouted Rachel still working on her book Kori opened the door.

"Hi Kori wow you look great!" he said giving her flowers.

" Thank you, these are beautiful, so where are we going tonight?"

" Ivory it's a new restaurant" **(by the way that's a real restaurant on Robertson, Beverly hills, really good!)**

Kori got into the car and waited as he drove to the restaurant.


	5. he betrayed her

Kori got out of the car and looked at the restraint it was full and looked very fancy. She walked to the front and sat down at a seat with Xavier.

They both had fun that night and Xavier dared not to ask about this morning why she was crying. He really wanted to know not believing she was crying because she was tired.

They both ordered steak and had a great time. He hadn't done anything to trick her like Victor said trying not to remember what he said.

"Kori are you okay?" Kori went back to reality.

"Im fine why wouldn't I be?" she said taking a sip from her wine.

"Okay.. you just froze for a few minutes." He looked concerned as he signed the cheek and put his visa.

"O I'm fine" they both got up and walked outside.

"Thank you so much for tonight it was one of the most best times I've had since.. since I was a titan."

" Well your welcome" he said as they walked around the city he grabbed her hand and walked her to an ally.

Kori looked confused

"Why are we here?" she said looking back as he reached for something behind the dumpster.

He didn't answer..

" What are you doing" she began to panic as she was deciding to run or not.

She began running out of the alleyway until she looked back hearing a voice.

"Kori I'm srry I really did have fun tonight" he said holding a bat.

"Why are you doing this!" she said crying.

"I'm srry" he hit her against the back of the head, she blacked out and fell against the floor.

Her last words where " No pls!"

" Great work! " yelled a man coming from the shadows.

" Ya what ever, I did my job now give me my money and you get her!." He said looking down at Kori who's cheeks were wet from tears.

" Here" he said handing out the money he took it and gave one last look at Kori as the man picked her up bridal style and began to walk away.


	6. he traded her to pay his depths off

Kori began to open her eyes she was against a wet concrete floor. She looked up and saw the dumpster, she was in the ally.

" Awake?" whispered a man near her

She jumped up but realized her arms and legs where chained.

Familiar tears ran down her face as she looked to see a boy with brown hair and and brown eyes and a cruel smile.

" Who are you!" she screamed trying to get up

" Xavier sent you as a gift to me, he owed me money but I found something better I wanted instead of money!" he said putting his hand under her chin forcing her to look into his eyes.

She quickly moved her head away

"Get away from me!" she yelled as he stood up

"Why would you want to leave so soon were just going to have some fun!" he said grabbing a knife from his pocket.

Kori went wide-eyed at the sight of the knife, she tried to free herself as he leaned down.

"Don't try to break free you won't have any luck" He said sticking the tip of the knife into her chin. She screamed as loud as she could but he only pressed harder with the knife.

_During that time_

Rachel ran around the streets with Gar, Karen, and Vic trying to find her.

Vic smashed his arm against a wall knowing he shouldn't have even get near that guy.

…………………………………………………………………….

It was raining hard and Richard had been walking from a coffee shop with a coffee mug in his hand he had been walking to his house when he herd a familiar voice.

"NOOO! PLS!" Kori yelled

" Kori just screaming makes me hurt you more!"

He stuck the knife into her arm and she couldn't hold in the screams.


	7. Robin is that you

Richard dropped his coffee as he looked over to see a girl strapped to the ground and big cut with a knife.

Not only that… but it was Starfire! He ran to the alley.

"Let go of her!" he yelled, Kori had opened her eyes which she kept shut and looked up her head was on the mans knee where he had last cut her on her cheek.

He threw her against the ground where she blacked out again.

"Hold on gorgeous this will only take a moment" he said grabbing the knife from the floor.

"Here I'll give you a chance you can run now and I won't kill you but I can't guarantee the same for your pretty friend, or you stay and I kill you."

"… so what will it be?" he said felling the edge of the bloody knife with his fingers.

Richard didn't answer but instead kicked him unexpectedly as he hit the floor.

He lifted his knife ready to stab Richard but he had kicked the knife from his reach and pushed him to wall where he had knocked him out.

He couldn't hurt Starfire now at least for the moment. Richard ran to Starfire **(Note: Richard doesn't know her names Kori)**

He undid the chains with key he had found near it he picked her up bridal style and carried her, she was still knocked out.

"Kori, where are you!" yelled familiar voice. 4 figures ran to Richard seeing Kori in his hands.

"Kori!" yelled Rachel running to Kori

"What did you do to her!" Gar yelled walking into Richards face

"I didn't do anything I saved her." He said pointing to the man on the floor.

"Where's Red X! I'm gonna kill him!" Victor screamed

" Robin is that you?" said Rachel looking at him

" I haven't used that name in a long time…"


	8. Hospital

"Robin?" Karen, Gar, and Vic gasped at the though what would Kori do when she knows who saved her.

"Well will take it from here than" Vic grabbed her, as Richard looked at him curious of what he was doing.

Rachel caught on quick with what they were trying to avoid. "O yes thank you soo much well bye" they tried to run off but Richard caught them before they could go.

"I'll come with you I want to know she's okay" Karen and Gar gave a sigh before turning around to face him.

"Look its okay well take her to the hospital see if she's okay, she doesn't look too badly cut but she might need stitches." Rachel said staring at her cuts.

"Exactly I'll come with you, I just want to know she's okay and I need to talk to her." Rachel gasped at the end part.

"Look Robin, she's not ready to see you again at least not after what just happened and from before…" Karen said softly trying to use the right words.

" O I see, well maybe one of you can just give me a call to let me know if she's okay" they were relieved at what he said.

"Okay well here's my number" Vic gave it to him quick and got out and into his car before Kori could wake up and see who had saved her.

Vic drove into the hospital and carried Kori from Karen and Rachel's lap.

When they entered the entrance the nurse ran over alarmed

"What happened!" she said panicking.

"She was in an accident" Vic said following the nurse into the room which had a large bed. He set her down lightly on the bed.

"Okay you kids are going to have to be outside until I treat her." She said running to get one of those oxygen masks.

"I hope she's okay" said Gar leaning down and putting his arms on his head. Rachel put her arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

"She'll be fine, I hate to admit it but if it wasn't for Robin she might not be alive" **(they don't know he's real name is Richard)**

" We need to find Red X! He's gonna pay for this!" Vic yelled.

"Red X!" Rachel shouted "Xavier is Red X!" Rachel was overwhelmed.

"Yes he is and I think he had something to do with this." Vic said


	9. i need to find her

" Would you like to see her, she just woke up but she's a little dizzy" said the nurse walking while looking at her clipboard.

"Is she in any sever pain?" Karen asked look worried.

"Yes…emotionally" the nurse said looking down.

They didn't answer but ran in. Kori had tears dripping down her face and kept saying "How could he I thought he changed"

"Let me talk to her" said Rachel walking in as Gar, Vic, and Karen walked outside.

"Kori calm down it's okay" Rachel said sitting next to her. She looked up to her upset.

"No it's not okay! He betrayed me!" Rachel was watching as she was panicking.

"Look you have friends that care about you , no one will ever hurt you again"

"Well as long as you listen when we say don't go out with a previous villain" Rachel chuckled and saw that Kori had stopped crying and gave a small giggle.

" I owe Victor an apology." She said looking down.

"It's okay" said Vic coming in with everyone else.

"So how are you feeling?" Karen said taking a seat next to Kori.

"Better but I have stitches" she showed her arm.

The nurse opened the door and walked in "Well you can go now Kori, you will just have to come back in 2 weeks so we can take off the stitches."

Kori got up with the help of Rachel she was still dizzy. Victor dropped of Rachel and Kori at their apartment.

Kori had fallen asleep rite away.

……………………………………………….

That night at Victors…

The phone was ringing and Victor woke up grumpy. It was 1:00

"Hello?" He said almost falling asleep.

"Uh hi Cyborg?" Victor woke up when he found out it was Robin or(Richard).

"Ya well I go by Victor now" he said yawning.

"O well How's Starfire?"

"O you mean kori, she's fine, but dizzy and has stitches."

_Kori? Why isn't her name starfire anymore?_

"Do you think I can maybe get her number we really need to talk" Victor sighed he knew he shouldn't have answered the phone.

"She's not ready yet give her time"

_I need to talk to her this is getting annoying, if he's not gonna give me the number, I'm just going to have to find her._

"Okay well thanks bi"

"no prob bi" Victor was relived when he said Bi he thought he would give up more of a fight to get her number.

_I'm going to find her no matter what I made a mistake before…_


	10. he saved me?

Kori opened her eyes to find herself in her room she was very sore.

She tried to get up but her head still hurt from the hits against her head.

"Kori how are you feeling?" She jumped to see Rachel entering with a large tray of eggs, toast, and hash browns. **(that's my favorite breakfast lol)**

"I'm fine, thanks"

"Rachel can I ask you something?" she said cutting her hash brown in half.

"Who saved me yesterday…?"

"umm o Kori I forgot your drink, I'll be right back!" Before Kori could tell her to stay she ran out of the room.

"uhh Rachel get back here!" Kori was getting mad she wanted to know who saved her.

Kori was to tired to walk downstairs. So she stayed put but every other minute she would be yelling Rachel's name who would simply make another excuse.

Kori was tired of this game and decided to try her best to walk down stairs.

She slowly walked to the kitchen where she spotted Rachel panicking.

"O Kori I was just getting you a drink" she said getting worried she would ask the same question.

"Rachel I want to know what's going on, I want to know who saved me?" she was now furious.

"Okay Kori you might want to sit down." Kori slowly sat down. And waited for Rachel to begin, Rachel gave a quick sigh before she could answer.

" Okay well umm… you remember Robin….right?"

Kori gave a quick gasp she was shocked…

"He saved me!"

"ya…"


	11. I love you

"But… I don't understand" Kori said almost falling off her chair, everything was overwhelming her, Red X, Robin, …_He saved me?_

"He found you in an ally soon to be killed and he saved you" Rachel said slowly waiting for Kori's next reaction.

" Kori are you okay…" Kori was holding her head and breathing very heavily

"I'm fine just go I'm okay" When Rachel put an arm on her shoulder she got up still holding her head

"I just need to be alone" She quickly got up and got into her room as she threw herself onto the bed still grasping her head which had the worse migrant from lack of blood arriving there.

Rachel was about to run to her until she herd the door bell ring she ran to the door opening it and gasping at who was there….

"Robin?" Rachel yelled

"It's Richard now, but I'm coming to see Kori no matter what, so pls move aside."

"This is not the right time right now!"

"Than when is it the right time!" he was getting annoyed.

"Look lets just say I told her who her hero was and she wasn't exactly pleased… to say the least"

Richard had enough he pushed her aside, as Rachel grabbed his hand but he was much stronger now he pulled his hand aside. And walked up the stairs.

"Pls I'm begging you she doesn't need this now" she said trying her best to grab his arm"

He opened the door and found Kori on the floor crying as hard as she can.

"Kori?" he bent down to her just like he did when he was caught cheating but she did her same response and backed away until she hit the wall.

"Kori pls I saved you yesterday the least you can do is listen to me…"

"Why..!" she said tears streaming down her face.

"because…."

"What!"

"Because…I love you!"


	12. I don't love you back

"U love me!" Kori was getting furious

"U told me that 6 years ago Robin and you broke my heart"

"It was a mistake!"

"A mistake!" "You told her you loved her and always will! Same words you said to me!"

"Kori I'm sorry I didn't mean it, pls forgive me!" He was now pleading

"I will never forgive you Robin, Never, You're a liar"

She moved her hand to her dresser and took the ring

"Do you remember this?" "You promised me Robin from that day you would always love me no matter what!"

"I do remember that day and I'm srry pls give me another chance!" without caution he pushed her lips to his not letting go of her

"Let me go!" she mumbled pushing him away from discust.

"Did Red X treat you like that?" he said giving her a stare.

Kori was about to blow _how dare you talk to me like that!_

" I don't care you ruined most of my life, and he ruined the remaining part left."

"You both ruined my life and broke my heart!"

"I saved you the least you could do was thank me, I tried to say srry but you'll never except it will you!"

She stood up and pushed him back "I will never forgive you, I would have rather died than go through what's happening now!"

"Pls just go" she was crying so hard

"I loved you so much but you went and cheated on me" she sunk to the ground shielding her eyes with her hands.

"I loved you and I still do Kori…" Rachel was outside until he left and closed the door behind him.

"What did you do to her!" Rachel asked hearing Kori crying and hitting the floor repeating I loved him and He didn't even care

"I told her I still love her"

"And what do you expect her to say I love you too?" "You might have saved her but she will never forget the past"

"I wish she could and give me a second chance!"

"Raven talk to her for me Pls!"

"I can't do that she breaks down in the thought of your name"

"Than what do I do…?"

"Try to change her mind about you…"


	13. I'll forgive him

Richard left the house he was willing to do anything to get back Star….Kori, he still wasn't used to her new name.

He couldn't think of anything to do to make this better.

……………………………

Rachel ran up the stairs to Kori's room and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Kori let me in now!" Rachel screamed, she was a little annoyed that Kori wouldn't give Richard a second chance especially after he saved her.

"No pls I don't feel like talking" Kori said taking her hands off her face and whipping a few tears.

"Okay than listen."

"I know he hurt you Kori but if he didn't love you would he have saved you, would he have kissed you, he made a mistake before I know it was a mistake maybe no one can forgive but after what he did yesterday at least give him another chance.."

Kori didn't answer but instead came to the door and opened it. Kori's arms flew around Rachel

Rachel was a little surprised at her response but knew she told her the right thing.

"Rachel it's so hard to forgive him, I want to but I….I cant"

"You can, he did make a mistake but he's willing to show you he's srry"

"Pls just give him a chance kori for me" Kori nodded giving her a weak smile.

"Don't wait up for me I'm going to go find him"

Rachel nodded.

Kori grabbed her coat and ran outside looking through the town for him.

**Okay srry really short I know but im running out of ideas tell me what to write next! 3**


	14. Im not robin

No luck came at all she looked everywhere, she knew where he lived but he wasn't home.

"O robin where are you" she said walking down a dark street.

"I think I might have an idea where he is" said a dark voice.

Kori turned around frightened,

"No! get away!" she ran as quickly as she could until she tripped against a rock she held onto her elbow which was bleeding heavily.

"You can't run away Kori!" he was getting closer

"I can and I will" she looked back he wasn't there she kept running until she hit into someone.

"Miss me Kori?" she felt her wrists being held tightly as she tried to escape

"Someone help!" she screamed as loud as she could he held her even tighter

"Kori you don't want to leave me again do you?"

"Why aren't you in jail!" her eyes narrowed

"O jail, its boring, I work quick I got out late at night just for you" he said giving an evil smile

"Y can't you just leave me alone" she kicked him hard against his stomach where he held it from the pain

"You bitch! Get her!" 2 boys came out 1 holding a bat, and one holding a metal pipe.

She ran as quick as she could, but she was wearing heels, which one broke on the way, she tried her best to take it off while running for her life.

She bumped into someone which looked at her astonished it was Richard.

"Richard help pls!"

"what are you taking about"

"Them!" she pointed back, but no one was there.

"what Kori are you okay?"

"No I'm not their going to kill me, pls help!"

"Kori what are you taking about, who's going to kill you" he was really confused

"Pls just get me out of here!"

"Okay, Okay calm down"

He took her by the hand and rushed her to his car, he decided he would take her to her house

_What's wrong with her, is she seeing things?_

Kori kept looking in her side mirror worrying that they might be following her, Richard stayed quiet the whole entire time checking on Kori who kept breathing very heavily.

"Okay here's my house." It was a large white mansion.

He took out his keys and opened the door letting Kori come into the house. They were greeted by his butler.

"O Mrs. Kori Its nice to see you again, I see you've found Mr. Grayson."

"see you again?"

"I was looking for you"

"Why?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure" he walked to his room

"Umm well I thought about what you said today…"

"You're going to give me another chance?"

She nodded

"Well thanks Kori" he didn't look to happy he was more worried about what happened to Kori.

"So Kori what happened to you, why did you think someone wanted to kill you?"

"I…I was looking for you and I ran into the man who tried to kill me yesterday."

"But he's in Jail."

"That's what I thought but he said he broke out… and when I ran he got 2 more men to run after me, before I could run far he whispered I will find you no matter what I know where you live 1426 ridge dr…"

Richard frowned as Kori looked down, "I wasn't seeing things because I fell when I ran"

She showed him her elbow which was still bleeding and coat sleeve was ripped. "Well you can sleep here tonight if you don't want to go back."

She smiled looking up "Thank you, I must call Rachel and warn her."

"O here's the phone he gave her a cordless phone"

"Yes, yes I am fine mostly" she said as Rachel asked if she was okay

"Rachel you must go and spend the night with Karen or someone it is not safe at our house" Kori explained everything that happened and that she would be staying with Richard which put a smile or Rachel's face.

"Okay Kori well stay safe." Rachel said as she hung up and grabbed her things and ran from the house also grabbing a bag full of Kori's clothes. She went to Karen's house who welcomed her and let her stay.

It was 12:00 and had been a long day

"I'll get you a bandage for your arm" said Richard walking to his bathroom and opening the cabinet to get a bandage and some alcohol to get rid of and infection.

He dabbed the large cut as Kori gave a small shriek of pain. He bandaged it up for her.

"Thank you" she said looking at her elbow.

"Well it's late we should get some sleep" he said

"You can sleep here" he said pointing to his bed.

"I can sleep in another room since this is your room"

"No its okay, well goodnight" before she could argue he left the room.

"Ya, goodnight" she said not feeling as safe when he left.

She couldn't sleep for awhile she kept looking around the room feeling as if someone was there.

She herd something hit against a chair and got startled.

"Robin?" she held her blanket close to her

"O I'm not Robin…"


	15. I don't want to die

"Kori did you think you could hide from me?" a man came to her all she could see was his cruel smile.

"Come on Kori it's time to go!" He said grabbing her wrist.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she screamed trying to get him to let go of her wrist.

"I think you will" he said getting his knife from his pocket, her eyes widened

"You can never run away Kori, I'll always find you!"

"ROBIN!" Kori screamed as loud as she could.

"Here a little gift for you" he grabbed his knife and cut her cheek slightly. She screamed again as he got up.

Robin ran as fast as he could hearing her scream he kicked her door open and saw a man running from her bed to the window which was open since he came.

"Another time princess" he said waving and jumping from the window, Richard ran to the window saw as he vanished and couldn't see where he was.

"Kori" he ran to her as tears fell down from her face.

"Robin pls I don't want to die" she said as she held onto the blanket tight with one hand and one on her new cut.

"I won't let him Hurt you Kori" he got up and closed the window as he put a lock on it.

"Well Kori he can't come again now" he said as he gave her a band aid to put on her bleeding cheek.

"If anything happens just scream I'll move to the room closest to you."

"Robin wait!" she screamed as he was about to leave

"Pls don't go I don't feel safe anymore by myself!" she said a little embarrassed, it was too dark so he couldn't see her blushing but had a pretty good idea she was.

"Okay Kori I'll stay with you until you fall asleep" he could tell she was smiling now, and he was a little happy even though he wasn't showing it.

She made room for him in the large bed. "Thank you" she said as she scooted over to the side.

She closed her eyes as he sat next to her. She could tell he kept starring at her and felt her cheeks go red.

"Goodnight" he said before he knew it she was asleep. He moved her hair that was on her face.

He smiled he loved her a lot and he finally had the chance to show it to her and this time he would never make a mistake.

It was finally morning as Kori didn't move because Richard had a strong grasp around her keeping her close to him and her head was on his shoulder.

She decided not to move and tried to sleep again, she felt really safe when she was around him.

She was beginning to fall in love with him again. It was 10:30 when Kori was lightly being shaken to wake up by Richard.

"Kori wake up" he said shaking her again. Kori finally opened her eyes which stared into beautiful sapphire ones.

"Finally you awake" he said giving a small chuckle as she smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?" he asked

"Sure" she didn't have anything to eat since lunch yesterday.

"Okay, than I'll be right back" Kori panicked a little not wanting to be alone ever again.

"I'll come with you" she finally managed to say. She followed him down the large stair case. It was so easy to get lost in her so she stayed very close to Richard. After a 6 minute walk they reached a large kitchen.

"What would you like to eat, eggs, hash browns, toast, waffles, cereal, tofu?" he asked,

Kori giggled at the last item, it was Gars favorite meal but no one ever liked it in the team.

"Just some toast" she might have been hungry but she didn't feel like eating a big meal since what happened last night still had her paranoid and continuously looking back if she

herd any noise.

"Are you sure?"

"Ya I'm not that hungry" she lied she could have ate everyone one of those meals he mentioned even the tofu.

She grabbed a seat on the large stools and waited as Richard made himself a few scrambled eggs and made some toast for Kori.

"I made you an egg just in case you got hungry"

"thanks" she said as she ate everything including the egg

"Not hungry hun?" he said giving a sincere laugh.

"Okay maybe I was" she said her cheeks going her usual red.


	16. hes back

**(BY THE WAY IN THE LAST CHAPTER IF YOU DIDN'T FIND OUT THAT GUY THAT BROKE INTO THE HOUSE WAS THE GUY WHO HAD TRIED TO KILL HER IN THE ALLY) JUST SAYING BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHO HE WAS**

"Umm Kori can I ask you something?"

"What made you change your mind?"

Kori dropped her fork looking a little nervous

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to act as if she didn't know event though she did.

"You know about giving me a 2nd chance" he said as he dropped his fork too scared of her reaction

"I guess because…" she hesitated

"Because what?" he knew what it was but he wanted her to admit it

"Because I miss you and…I do love you" He smiled _exact answer I wanted_

"Really?"

"Yes" she said fidgeting with her hands under the breakfast counter.

"I love you 2 Kori" he said leaning into her as she did the same

Their lips caught each other as they backed away both blushing

"Soo… do you know who this weirdo is trying to..kil…I mean hurt you?" he said changing the topic from the kiss and also thinking she would probably burst into tears hearing the word _"Kill"_

"No… all I know is Xavier owed him money but gave him me instead" she had trouble saying his name because of what he did.

"Bitch!" he yelled cursing out Xavier as he wanted to strangle him

Kori looked a little surprised at how he cursed him out.

"Umm.. Robin" he looked up a little embarrassed.

"sorry" he said looking away from Kori.

She giggled "Same old Robin"

"You know my name's Richard now.." he said slowly

"O okay Richard" _I miss the name Robin_

"So I think I should go check on Rachel today" she said getting up from her chair

"O okay well do u want to still stay here?"

"Umm If you don't mind I'm still a little frightened." With that he was very happy he didn't want her to leave. He gave a large smile

"You can leave anytime you want." He said as he took both their plates to the sink and rinsed it.

"Okay well I'll see you later today" she said as she walked out of the house. She began to walk to Karen's house which was really near by.

She still kept looking behind her every minute, she finally arrived to Karen's house. She rang the door bell and waited for Karen to come to the door.

"O hi Kori" she said opening the door wide enough so Kori can come in

"let me guess you're here to see Rachel?" she said smiling

"ya"

"Well you can't see here now"

"Why is she out?"

"No, Rachel is still asleep, I keep trying to wake up that girl but she just says I'm coming and when I leave she goes back to sleep"

Kori laughed that was typical Rachel even when she was a teen titan. She wasn't that lucky though when she was a titan because she couldn't sleep inn while Gar and Vic argued their daily routine of tofu or meat for breakfast.

"Well Kori why don't you take a seat" she pointing to the large couch.

"O thanks" Kori sat down next to Karen.

"So Kori, Rachel told me about what's going on, are you okay?"

"Not even close, I'm scared he knows wherever I live."

"Umm…srry to ask but did Xavier give you any jewelry?"

"No, why"

"Their could have been a tracker in it."

Kori shook her head "I would have threw it out by now"

Karen laughed as Rachel finally came down rubbing her eyes wearing a large t-shirt with baggy pants for sleepwear.

"Kori you're here, how have you been doing me and Karen have been worried sick about you!" she ran to her and hugged her happy knowing that she was unharmed

"who is this freak?" Rachel asked narrowing her eyes

"I don't know, I just want him to leave me alone!" Kori shouted getting angry at the thoughts of him.

"Okay calm down Kori, did you report him to the police"

"Yes Richard did so this morning before I left"

"Well than you don't have to be as worried now" Karen added

Kori gave a deep breath and looked to them both as she got up

"Well I better be leaving, Rachel pls stay away from the house" she begged her, she didn't want Rachel hurt too.

Rachel nodded

"O Kori this is for you" she gave her a large bag of clothes that belonged to Kori

Kori gave them each large hugs giving them each a smile and a wave good bye before she left.

She began to walk back to the mansion as quickly as she could. She rang the door bell when she arrived to the door of the huge mansion.

"O good evening Mrs. Anders." The butler said letting her in.

"Mr. Grayson required me to give you this note."

"Thank you" she took the note from his hand and read it

_Dear Kori,_

_I ran to the market to get some more food should be home soon, if there's and trouble feel free to call me at (213) – 562 – 8810 _

_ - love Richard _

Kori kept reading the last part trying to remember his number in case something happened.

She ran up stairs and changed to her silk pajama pants and a large purple T-shirt, she put her hair in a messy bun and waited for Richard to come back. She herd the door open and ran down to see if it was Richard

"O Richard I was getting worried" she ran down the stairs.

Kori gasped at who came in.

"GO AWAY!" Kori screamed as loud as she could

"Kori wait pls!"


	17. he kissed me

She ran into the kitchen, he was following her, she grabbed a large pan and threw it at him.

He dodged it.

"Kori wait!" he shouted dodging more pots and pans, now she was throwing cook books.

"You won't fool me again!"

"Kori I'm srry!" Xavier yelled

"I'm srry! if it wasn't for Richard I'd be dead now!" she ran to him hitting him with a pan making him fall.

She came to him about to hit him with a large pan

"Kori I'm srry I hate to do this but…" he tripped her when she fell to the floor dropping the pan he grabbed her wrist bringing her up.

"Let go of me" she struggled trying to get free.

"No not until you let me explain!"

"Explain what you sold me out!" she tried to punch him with her free hand but grabbed it too.

"Kori he made me, I didn't want to, I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Lies!" she tried to kick but he grabbed her leg

"It's the truth!" he let go of her leg.

"Kori you have to believe me!"

"I will never believe you!" she tried to run but he grabbed her wrist

_Where was Richard when I needed him!_

"You're a liar! You tricked me into believing you loved me!"

"I didn't I do love you Kori!"

"Well I love someone else!" she said sourly

He pushed her to the floor "what?"

"You herd me!"

he herd a key come into the key hole

He lent down and did the most unexpected thing, kissed her she tried to pull back but he held her waist tight. He let go and she looked at him at discust

"You monster!"

"I'll be back" he said rushing to the back yard door and vanishing

Richard walked into the kitchen freaking out at seeing Kori on the floor with pans, pots, and cook books all over the place.

"What happened"

"It was Xavier…"

"What where is he!" he screamed getting up and looking all over.

She whipped her mouth when he wasn't looking not wanting to mention that part.

"He's gone"

"Kori are you okay"

"Ya I'm fine" she said getting up

"Okay do you want to go to bed than?"

"Ya I'll be right there" she said looking at the balcony door and moving her hand to her mouth

She walked up the stairs and without a word went to sleep next to Richard who was worried about he but just fell asleep


	18. dont bother looking for her

Kori woke up looking around it was 11:00 am she sat up and saw that Richard was gone. She rubbed her eyes .

She layed back down facing another way from the place where Richard was sleeping. She turned around feeling more comfy on the said facing Richard.

She saw a man next to her but his back facing her

"Richard?" she said thinking it was him.

"hi there cutie" said a voice

"Ahh!" Kori gave a small scream as she fell of the bed hitting the dresser.

"What are you doing here!" he looked down from the side of the bed. Kori was grasping the part of her head that she had hit.

Kori's eyes widened "What did you do to Richard!" she was screaming as loud as she could.

"I didn't do anything to him" he said grabbing the lamp the she was about to throw from her arm.

"Let's not have a repeat of last night!" he shouted

"You're right you should leave now before I kill you!" she said pushing him to the window

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Why are you here!" she was about to explode

"Kori, can you tell me you didn't have fun before the accident"

Kori hesitated

He grabbed her waist and brought her close to him

"Answer me!" he held on tighter

"You're hurting me"

"Just answer Kori" he said letting go a little

"Yes I did have fun but you betrayed me! But I don't love you, I will never love you!" she shouted tears falling down

He let go of her pushing her slightly and looking very mad at her

"Kori Do I have to force you to love me?"

"What are you talking about?" she was now getting scared

"I think you know very well about what I'm talking about"

"You think I forgot about how to use my X's from my costume"

"What?" she backed away hitting to a wall

He grabbed an electric X which he threw at her, the X wrapped around her and made her scream because it electrocuted her making her hit the ground

Robin heard a scream, he ran as fast as he could upstairs.

"Kori?" he ran inside looking at the bed which was empty but had a note on the pillow.

He looked to the window which was shattered

He read the note

_If I can't have Kori no other man can have her…_

_Don't bother looking for her… _

_Xavier_

Robin held the note in his hand making it into a ball and throwing it against the wall

"I have to save her I won't let him hurt her…"


	19. pls dont be dead

Kori opened her eyes slowly, she felt that she couldn't move. She slowly brought her head up but fell against a pillow.

She was on a couch, in Xavier's house. She looked at her arm where she saw a yellow note.

_Kori went out stay put, as if you had a choice, I think you've probably noticed you can't move much from the drug a gave you. _

_P.S don't try to call Richard you won't have much luck since your phones broken…_

"What?" Kori gave a small whisper she looked to the table next to her and realized her phone was crushed.

She tried her best to support herself up but fell down against the floor when her feet touched the ground

Kori felt as if she was about to cry, she didn't know what he wanted with her, why couldn't he accept she didn't love him… at least not anymore.

Kori heard the door knob turn and quickly faced the coach and pretended to sleep hoping he wouldn't do anything to her.

She herd his foot steeps walk farther away and realized he had gone to the kitchen to drop something off. He came back and saw Kori on the floor.

Kori gave a small shiver when he bent down and touched her cheek, she hadn't realized she was not only shivering a lot but crying as hard as she could.

She tried to stop from crying more and shivering but it was uncontrollable, he had picked her up and began to walk, this made her give a small whimper.

She felt herself being laid against a soft mattress and herd a door slowly shut, with that sound she opened her eyes .

She was in Xavier's bed, she grabbed a pillow next to her chest. And gave out a large sob.

Xavier herd this when he was about to leave.

"Why can't she just love me?" he asked himself walking away

Kori opened her eyes to face a large tray of food in her view she got up, she could move again.

She didn't know if she should get out of the room or stay there.

She decided to do what was best to try to make a run for it. She got up of the bed and quietly ran to living room no one was there. she was going to make it out of here…

She opened the door and gave a small gasp

"Going somewhere?" he asked slyly putting his bundle of mail on the table next to the door.

"Yes, I am leaving" she screamed pushing him to the side, he grabbed her shoulder, she felt a strong ach on her shoulder

She gave a small shriek

"You're not going anywhere" he pushed her to the side

"Please let me go, I want to go home I won't tell anyone about this" she cried

"I'm sure you won't after I'm done" she knew what was next he wanted to Rape her

"No please just leave me alone"

He pushed her to the floor, she felt a needle being injected to her.

…………………………………………………………………..

Kori woke up and found herself this time tied with nothing but her underclothes on

She panicked when she saw blood falling from her cheeks and arms.

"Have a nice nap?" he asked

"You monster!" she screamed out

"Richard!" she kept screaming as loud as she could. He slapped her against the face

"Shut up!" he screamed seeing a large red mark against her face from the slap

"You raped me!" she screamed

"Hey I only took a peak but I didn't do anything… mostly" he smiled giving a small laugh

"I'll kill you!" she shouted

"Just keep insulting me it turns me on" he said giving a large smile

"Your such a pervert, I can't believe I ever went out with you!"

"You were attracted to me weren't you?" he said raising an eyebrow

"No, I felt bad for your sorry ass!" she shouted

He frowned and felt her cheek

"If you weren't so cute I would have killed you by now"

"Your drunk" she said noticing he wasn't acting that sweet innocent act anymore

"Took you long enough to notice cutie" he said getting up almost falling, he grabbed onto the dresser for support

"I'll be back" she herd him mumble

This was the only chance she had to get free she tried to rip free from the ropes

She screamed again and again "Richard!" she hoped he would hear her

She saw Xavier running to her stumbling along the way

"What did I say" she waited for impact by his hand but saw him instead put an arm around her neck and squeeze it so she couldn't breath, she gave small coughs trying to get air

"You still wanna scream?" he said giving a small smile

She heard a door break down and saw Xavier's eyes widen, It was Richard!

"Richard!" she screamed in relief her face turning back from purple to its regular tan color.

"So you came to join us" he said he was in no condition to fight but he was crazy enough to do his next move

He grabbed out a gun and pointed it to Richard, Kori gasped at the sight her boyfriend might die, tears ran down her face like a waterfall

"No! please Xavier!" she shouted but Xavier ignored her

He triggered the gun and Kori heard a bullet escape the gun. She screamed and tears fell more rapidly down her face she shut her eyes tight but wasn't sure if he died or not…


	20. happy ending

Kori's eyes stung from the tears that fell down. She opened her eyes to hear another gun shot.

She looked to see Richard standing but his arm was bleeding badly

"Kori are you okay!" He screamed running to her

She felt her arms being freed from tight ropes

"Your okay" she screamed wrapping her arms around him

"Your hurt" she had realized blood falling from his arm she grabbed the bed sheet and tore a piece, she wrapped it around his arm

"Kori come on lets get out of here" she grabbed a large shirt from the floor and threw it over she looked to Xavier and looked away he was dead but she still felt as if he could hurt her

"Kori come on" he grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile

Before she knew it she was being carried by strong arms, she had realized she dozed off in the car

"Where am I?" she mumbled her eyes not wide open yet

"Its okay your home" he said putting her on the bed

"Richard thank you" she said

"Kori I want to ask you something"

"Yes?"

He lent down on one leg and pulled out a jewel box

He opened it and said the 4 words that she herd before

"Will you marry me?"

Kori felt her eyes tear up

"Why are you crying" he said frowning

"I'm crying from Joy" She screamed she hugged him making him tip over where by accident they got locked into a kiss

"I guess that's a yes" he smiled, Kori giggled

Months later…

Kori walked down the isle with a long white wedding dress

Richard was down waiting for her to come

Rachel, Victor, Garfield, Karen smiled towards her

Roy, Jenny, Adam (aqua lad) sat to the other side and smiled at her too, Roy seemed as if he was about to cry he sort of had a crush on Kori

Kori almost giggled as she arrived to the stand where the man began

Kori looked to Richard who smiled

"Do you Kori Anders take Richard Grayson to be you husband?"

"I do" she said without thought

"Do you Richard Grayson take Kori Anders to be your wife?"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Richard pulled Kori into a passionate kiss

Everyone clapped except for Roy who was now crying

"Come on Kori your almost there" a nurse said

Kori gave one more huge breath before a baby came out

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grayson you have a healthy girl"


End file.
